A Spy is Forever
by Samanthabooks13
Summary: Cammie is at college when she gets called out on a mission with her friends and Zach. But what happens when she finds out that Catherine is alive and Cammie gets kidnapped, will Zach save her before its too late, to what lengths would Cammie go to save the ones she loves... Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A Spy is forever**

 **Hey guys, this is my first ever story so please tell me what you think! I won't do this often as I know some of you dislike it but all rights belong to Ally Carter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

I sat alone in the halls. Thinking, watching and missing. I missed the Gallagher academy for exceptional young ladies, knowing that no one would ever know how exceptional we are. Yeah I missed the school, the food (Crème Brule and the waffle bar) and don't even get me started on the secret passage ways! But sat there I knew that although it burned down last year, my school was my sisterhood and nothing about that would ever change.

I didn't care that at oxford university I hadn't yet made any friends, No one EVER sees me, but in my trade that's seen as cool, yeah that's right I'm a graduate from a school for spies.

Which is why when the two of the best spies in the world (my mum and stepdad, I still can't believe Mr. Solomon is my stepdad!) calls you in the middle of the night asking you to come on a top secret operation you grab your stuff and go!

I walked calmly through the streets blending in, because when you are a pavement artist you don't you don't hide, no, thats for ammeters, you blend.

I didn't stop until a reached a smooth cold wall. I checked my tail and then ran my hand down it, until I found the loose stone. I twisted it and a laser came down and scanned my retinal image, before the walls separated and I found myself in a small room only to be jumped on by my three best friends in the world, Bex, Macey and Liz,

"Cammie!" they cried

I hadn't seen them for a year, but I didn't realise how much I missed them until then.

"Why am I here? " I asked, I saw the glances that passed between them and knew that whatever it was it was bad.

"It's the circle" Bex said "their back, and they have Amy" I felt sick, the circle was the terrorist group that had, almost kidnapped me twice, kidnapped and tortured me once (yeah tortured) and tried to make WW3 by assassinating the 'king' of Caspia and attempted to murder his daughter (a Gallagher girl (Amy), I almost died for her and I would, happily, again.

It wasn't until then that realised Zach (my boyfriend) was in the room he didn't look at me he didn't give me his usual cocky smile and say hey Gallagher girl like he normally did. "Gallagher girl I'm sorry" he said, staring at his hands, he looked ashamed, and when you bear in mind that he is a trained assassin and spy (a good one) and he looked ashamed! It scared me. "What?" I asked. "that I didn't kill her " he replied. "Who?", but I was afraid I already knew the answer to that "Catherine" he said.

She can't be alive! She was blown up in the fire that destroyed my school! The fire that she started.

"Zach it's not your fault we all thought your mum was dead" Bex said. But Zach wasn't listening he was already making his way up to the balcony. So I followed him.

I reached out for him but he pulled away. "I was stupid, stupid, stupid!" he kicked the chair. "Zach, no one could have known-" he cut me off. " I should have known, I should have known she, wouldn't kill herself, I should have checked!"

"It's ok" I said wrapping my arms round him, "no its not, she tortured you, you almost died…." He said, I had never seen him near tears and I didn't like it, he couldn't do this to himself.

"But I didn't" I replied. "Gallagher girl, you almost died, if-", but he didn't finish that sentence because I was kissing him and his arms were tightening around my waist. I felt safe and for the first time in year I didn't feel alone, I know why because Zach and my best friends are my home.

 **Chapter 2**

We sat in the makeshift Kitchen trying to piece together a plan, I was sat with Zach his arm loosely around my waist, Bex and Macey were sat opposite us and Liz was a the head of the table hacking into the COC (circle of Cavan).

"We're in" she said with a final tap of her computer.

"Where is she?" said Zach

"In the alps, where they kept Cammie" Bex said leaning over Liz's shoulder, I felt Zach's grip tighten around me.

"So" I said "Let's make our way there tomorrow, Macey can you get a private jet to take us to Rome?"

"Sure" said Macey "but why Rome? I thought Amy was being held in the Alps"

"She is" Bex replied for me "but if we do straight there then its easy for them to guess what we are doing"

"Exactly" I said " so Liz can you hack into the docks and get us a boat to the alps, its less traceable"

"On it" said Liz. Zach stood up "right guys, know we have to get some sleep" He turned and smirked at me " see you at four Gallagher girl".

Four! Really. But a least Zach was back to his normal self, well as normal as a spy/assassin can be. I walk down the hall to my room but as I opened the door a rag went over my mouth and I collapsed to the ground to see Catherine staring down at me. "Hello Cammie dear" she said "miss your old friend?"

"Now you are going to write a note for me to your friends and then you are going to come with us, if you don't then you can watch them die" Catherine carried on. I stared up at her steely eyes and knew she wasn't bluffing so I agreed.

The note

 ** _Dear Zach,_**

 ** _The circle has me, please don't come after me as I can look after myself and I don't want anyone to get hurt. Tell the others that I went away on another mission and it was need to know, so they don't worry. Don't do anything stupid it's what they want, they won't hurt me, they want you so forget me._**

 ** _In case I don't see you again, move on and be happy._**

 ** _~Cammie_**

The guards dragged me away and I didn't protest and I didn't struggle I knew I was keeping them safe, plus I was going to get Amy back.

I was thrown into the back of a van and bound up, gagged, blindfolded and handcuffed to the seat, jeez they really don't want me to escape, I would of voiced this opinion but I was gagged.

I didn't really think about the amount of hours I was in the van 3:05:47, or the time on the plane 5:57:06 because I already knew where I was going (the alps) and I wanted to concentrate on getting Amy out. But that was all a bit pointless when I got there because I was chained to the wall by my wrists, my feet about 8 inches off the ground. I can tell you now it wasn't a particularly comfortable experience.

Once my blindfold and gag was taken off I saw that I was in a bare room with no window or a light. "Could use with an interior decorator" I quipped to the guard, and he punched me in the stomach before he left the room.

I then made out a figure in the darkness "Cammie is that you?" said the voice, Amy !

"Amy" I gasped, as she ran over "they didn't hurt you did they?" I asked scanning her body.

"No" she said "she wants her son to come and try to rescue me, so she can show him the pain he caused her when he chose to fight against her."

"Zach" I whispered, that's why Catherine took me, she wants Zach.

Chapter 3

When I woke up in the morning I felt rough hands grab me, I checked the room and saw that Amy was asleep, good, I didn't know what they were going to do to me but I didn't want her to see it.

I was dragged into a bright room and tied to a chair, then the door swung open and Catherine sashayed in and stared down at me, "Now Cammie" she said in a dangerously sweet voice "we are just going to ask you for a few favours and then you can be on your way"

I gave her a look of disgust, I had a feeling that her idea of a favour was very different to mine.

"No need to look at me like that dear" she said "I just want you to bring Zachy to his little old mum"

"What will you do if I don't" I quipped. She leaned towards me and drew a small knife, she carved some letters into my forearm, I bit my lip to stop me from crying out. She stepped back and called the guards, I dared to look down at my wrist and saw the words **Zach dies** cut into my arm forever, in that moment I knew that I could never break, this mission was about to get a whole lot harder.

When the guards came they dug there fingers into my arm, I grimaced at the pain and struggled not to pass out. As they took me back to that room, Catherine called out "bring her back here tomorrow we will see if we can break her."

I closed my eyes at the words that meant torture. The guards tied me back up to the wall, my shackles rubbing against my forearm. Amy ran up to me "Cammie are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little scratch" I saw her eyes widen at the words on my arm.

"Who's Zach?" she said pointing at my arm, "you know the boy that helped us after the incident last year in Roseville" I said, she nodded not taking her eyes off my arm. "Well that's, the evil woman's son, and he betrayed her, so she wants him back"

"Oh" she said, realisation sinking in "is that why you're here?", I nodded , Amy was going to make a great spy." Amy sleep, you need it" I smiled sadly.

"ok" she said.

-"and Amy, we are gunner get out of here" she was, I wasn't but who was I to take away her hope, it was the only thing she had.

 _2 hours later_

I hung in the dark room, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stop thinking about Zach, his warm arms and cocky smile….. Knowing I would probably never see him again, and I went into a sort of daydream. Shoot!. I snapped my head up.

I heard loud bang and looked up, Amy was gone…


	2. Chapter 4 :D

**Chapter 4**

A Guard walked into the room. "Where is she" I screamed, He didn't answer he just unhooked me and dragged me to the torture room (or whatever). I was sat on a chair as I watched Catherine emerge out of the darkness.

I couldn't stop myself, "what the heck, have you done to her!" she smirked, not like Zach, it was cold hard smirk, that sent shiver down my spine.

"Oh don't worry, we won't harm her as long as you go and get Zach for us" she said.

"never" I whispered, I had to protect Zach at all costs, plus she was bluffing, and I was going to get Amy out before she wasn't.

"fine I will give you a week" she smiled (urh) "now I guess you're a bit hungry" I hadn't realised until that moment how flipping hungry I was, I hadn't eaten or drunk in days, my thought was scratchy and sore, my lips chapped, my tongue dry and my stomach grumbling.

I glared at her as she dumped some food onto the table, I eyed it warily not sure whether or not I could trust it. Catherine seemed to read my mind, "its ok" she said "if we wanted you dead we would of killed you days ago", that was enough for me! I pounced on it like a vulture and gulped it all down, contemplating on whether not to lick the plate (I didn't, I'm not that- you know what never mind…)

As soon as I was finished, I was dragged back to my cell and hung up. "You have week to decide" Catherine called down "or Amy won't be so pretty".

Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, I thought as the guard tied me up, because I had stolen his keys. Amy was going to get out of here sooner than I thought.


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys a couple of people have asked if my chapters can be longer, my answer is no, so I can update quickly, sorry. I'm loving your reviews though, if you have any questions/suggestions please PM me. Please enjoy my 2** **nd** **update of the night….**

At the middle of the night I unlocked my chains and slipped out of the door, not making a sound, I padded down the long grey hallway. No windows, pictures, nothing. You know what I think this was where I was in the summer two years ago, but I still can't remember that. ( **Cammie's 20** ). Then I heard sobbing from the room ahead, so I sped down the hallway and into the room. Unlocked the door to find Amy sat on the floor crying into her tattered dress. Looking tired but unharmed, thank god!

She turned around "Cammie is-" She started, I put my finger to my lips and beckoned her to the door, I grabbed her warm hand and ran down the dusty corridor. Following the light we made it outside. I turned to Amy "you go on your own now ok?" I said looking into her eyes, "avoid trip wires and make your way out of the forest" I took the comns unit I stole out of my pocket and handed it to her "once you are out, use this to call Gallagher academy, don't tell them where you were or that I was here, I will deal with it, promise?" she looked at me.

"but Cammie-" I interrupted "No buts promise?"

"Ok" she said, she looked unsure, but I nodded my head hugged her tightly and let her go. I watched her into the woods and sighed, I hope she will be ok.

I turned and walked back inside, I was almost at my "room" when I was jumped on by the guards, Catherine strode forward and lifted my face "Where is Amy" she asked.

"You won't find her" I said "she's gone". Anger flashed across her face, she turned to the guards and said.

"Show her what happens to people who don't follow the rules"….

 **Sooo what do you think will happen next, will update soon bye!**


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey, I have had some questions lately, so here are my answers:**

 **JaneGGfan- Well I had a dream about it where I was Cammie and I was captured by Catherine, and from there I kind just developed it.**

 **Most of my reviewers- I won't make my Chapters longer, sorry!, its just so I can get a little but out every night.**

 **Cammiezachlover- I'm not giving anything away….. love your reviews by the way : )**

 **Please enjoy, keep the reviews going xx**

I woke up in a bed, I felt sore and tired, I was too weak to move (not that I could anyway, because I was bound to the bed). I looked down at my body I was cut badly and would need stitches, I had a full body bruise, all my fingers were broken and my leg (I think). My head was pounding and bleeding, but the worst thing was the memories.

 _Flashback_

 _I looked into Catherine's steely eyes as she snapped all my fingers back and broke them, "That's what girls get when they've been naughty, now we can stopped there and you get go get my Zachy or we can carry on" she said._

 _I spat in her face, "never" I breathed. She pushed a knife into my stomach and kicked me to the ground. "Never say never" she said and I blacked out._

The rest is a blur, I just remember pain, but this was what I was protecting Zach from so it was worth it. Or that's what I thought at least until Catherine walked in, with a computer in her hand, an evil smiled spread across her face.

"What do you see" she smirked, I grimaced at the quote from Mr. Solomon as I remember our first lesson (notice things), the lesson that kept me alive.

But right then I felt like I was dying on the inside as a saw a picture of Zach and my friends. He told them, Amy told them and I felt a pang in my heart when I saw that they were heading my way. "No" I gasped.

Catherine glowed "you can't protect him now…. _Gallagher girl"._ I looked up at the ceiling, is this what it felt like to be broken…..

 **I'm sorry it's not great but I'm, going through A tough time at the moment so I can't think straight, but I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was 4am in the morning when I was awoken by rough hands grabbing my and carrying me (since I couldn't walk) to the dreaded torture room, but never had I felt so much pain in that room (that's saying something…I mean it's a torture room). As I saw in front of me Zach and my friends bound back to back and Catherine standing over them like a queen.

Zach looked at me, "Cammie what have they done to you, I swear someone's gunna die today" he said.

"Make that two" Bex added, I looked at them, they couldn't do this, not for me. Liz looked terrified and Macey, well Macey was stubborn and obviously wasn't going to say anything.

"Guys" I started "you shouldn't be-" Catherine cut me off.

"Ok enough of the chitchat, it's time for mummy to teach her Zachy a lesson" she said turning to Zach. She wasn't going to lay a finger on him, not if I could help it.

I picked up my last ounce of adrenalin swivelled around in my seat and grabbed the knife out of a Guards belt and pointed it at my chest. The whole room froze. I turned to Catherine "if I do this" I said, looking at the knife in my hand, "will you let Zach go?" she seemed to ponder on this for a second.

"Yes" she replied sincerely "Zachy will feel the pain, he caused me then", good I thought no physical pain, zach will get over me.

"Gallagher girl don't do it" Zach screamed, wait was he crying, I looked at my friends they were giving me pleading looks, tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm sorry guys, whatever you do remember it's not your fault" I said staring down at the knife "goodbye"…..

 **A/N-dun..dun..dun, please don't give me hate, sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, will update soon, please review.**


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey guys, Because you guys have been such good(e) viewers, I want all of you to leave a request that you want me to include in my story, I will choose my favourite one and include it no matter what. Enjoy!**

I looked down at the Knife and push it towards my chest, but at the last minute I flicked my wrist up. The Knife went slicing through the air and straight into Catherine, she stared at me shocked and collapsed to the ground.

I turned to see my friends and Zach relax against each other and Macey grabbed the knife and undid there bonds they made their way over, to undo mine. When a guard, who obviously wasn't very happy about Catherine's death, pressed the panic button (like code black at Gallagher) and about 20 guards came rushing in.

My friends formed a circle around me, and were kicking butt, Bex had four guys on her and performed an amazing new move, by pivoting on her left foot and using her momentum to knock all four guy out! I really wanted to help but I didn't have the strength to stand up.

My friends are amazingly good even Liz managed to knock out 3 guys (but they were on the research and development track) and soon there were down to 4 on 4, but the left over guards were good too, Zach aimed a perfect roundhouse kick, yet the guard caught it and flipped Zach on his back, Zach got up quickly, but not quickly enough.

I heard my friends cry out as, the guard came at my and knocked me out, the last thing I remember is warm arms, Zach's arms, scoop me up and whispering "it's all gunna be ok", before kissing me full on the lips.

 **Tell me what you think and remember those requests, if you want more tonight (plus romance), please review!**


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey, thanks for your requests; of course there will be lots of Zammie! And Cammies mum will make an appearance so I will do Cammiezachlover's request, enjoy!**

I woke up in a soft warm bed judging by the atmosphere it was 10pm, but the surroundings were familiar, it was almost exactly like Gallagher , it even smelled the same, but it couldn't be, could it, I mean it burned down right?

A nurse walked into the room, "Cammie, I'm so glad your awake, I'm Jayda by the way" she said perkily (is that a word, god, I speak 15 different, and don't even know if that's a word!). "can I just checked your blood pressure".

"yeah sure" I replied "umm, where am I and how long have I been asleep?"

"surely you have figured that out by now, your in Gallagher" she cried, Oh. My. God. I thought, am I dreaming?!, "and you have been in a coma for 6 weeks.

"but it burned down?" I replied stupidly "and oh ok…"

"yeah but they rebuilt it" said Jayda " and you seem way to cool, about being in a coma".

"yeah, well I'm a spy, on the inside I'm screaming", I said, and she giggled, a happy bubbly giggle, I liked it.

"you should probs get to sleep now" she said, as she left the room. Sleep! Was she serious! I just woke up to find that my school had been rebuilt to exactly how it was before. No way was I gunna sleep, no I'm gunna explore!. So I slipped out of bed and grabbed a walking stick, because well do I really need to say why I need I walking stick?

I clumped down the hall as quietly as I could and slipped into my favourite secret passage way, to see Zach standing by the window.

 **That's it for tonight, please review!**


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Next chapter…I have nothing to say…. ENJOY!**

I leaned against the door frame, and watched for a while, he was pacing in front of the window, a hand in his hair. He looked awful there were dark circles under his eyes and his ribs were showing (he looked worse than me!).

"I'm not dead you know" I said, he turned round and his eyes lit up, he ran towards me and hugged me, hard. I winced at the pain, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he said "I…I missed you so much" he may look ill but to me, he had never been as handsome ( **a/n, I'm sorry that was cheesy** ).

"I can tell" I replied looking at his sticky out ribs "and you didn't need to"

"I know I was just worried I would never do this again" I looked at him, confused.

"What" I said, he leaned in.

"This "he whispered, and he kissed me, it was everything it should be, soft, warm and safe, it felt safe.

After a while he pulled away, and helped me down on to a chair he must of dragged down.

"so" he said, softly "when did you wake up" I looked down at the round and mumbled.

"two hours ago"

"you shouldn't have got out of bed" he replied.

"I know" I said "it's just, need to think, about.. about…"

"about what?"

"If killing Catherine was the right thing to do" I whispered

"of course it was she was gunner kill you… and me" Zach said, no I thought she was gunner do much worse than that.

"yeah.." I said "but people are going to want revenge, their going to finish what they started, and their going to-" I looked down at the bandages around my fore arm and burst into tears.

Zach saw me look and gently pulled up the bandages to reveal _Zach dies_ permanently cut into my fore arm. He looked up at me and surrounded me with his arms.

"oh Gallagher girl" he said gently.

 **Not my best chapter I know but please review and tell me what you think, shout outs to Xanderinkwaster (read his story "the target"), Jayda842, Kelly, Cammiezachlover and sadielover1470! As well as any other reviewers (guests).**


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Yay I got 5 reviews, so you know what that means and Cammiezachlover I will put your request in but you may need to wait a couple of chapters. Anyways enjoy!**

I woke up in Zach's arms, my eternal clock said it was 4am so I carefully stood up trying not to wake him and hobbled out of the secret passage and went down the hall.

It was sunrise and Gallagher looked amazing, I was walking through the hall of history, taking in every detail.

I decided I would, go down my old favourite passage (behind the tapestry), just for old times' sake.

As it opened up I saw it had never been used, cobwebs and dust lined the walls.

I made my way through the dim passage way and out towards the opening.

There was a person standing at the end of it,

"hello Cammie" she said "I'm Zach's Aunt"

Zach's aunt? I didn't even know Zach had an Aunt, but coolly I replied, "so what are you doing here?"

She looked me in the eye "I want revenge", I didn't quite know what to say, I mean was she good or bad?.

"oh that's nice" I said and walked away, stupid, random I know but what else do I do?

 **So what do you think's gunner happen, who is Zach's "aunt"? sorry its so short I have writers (if you can call me that) block review and tell me what you think!**


	10. authors notes

**A/N**

 **Right so I updated what 3 days ago and I have had no reviews (except Jayda and Xanderinkwaster) if you guys want to find out who Zach's "aunt" is then I suggest you review tonight, because I'm on holiday all week next week.**

 **Please don't think I'm being bi***y , I just wanna know you guys like it, and I want you guys to decide Zach's aunts personality, I will choose my favourite and she can have your name ect.**

 **Thanking you !**

 **P.s do you want me to put Grant, Jonas and maybe Preston in?**


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I um… urh..have no excuse, shout outs to :the guest that does everything in caps lock. YOUR REVIEWS KEPT ME GOING THANK YOU!**

I headed back to Gallagher, I knew she was following me but if she was a foe then she couldn't get in if she was a friend then, does it really matter?

I was very tired when I finally got to my hospital wing because well… I just woke up from a friggin' coma.

It was now 6am and the visitors were starting to arrive, my friends pounced on me and wouldn't let go until Zach came in a pulled them off, I smiled at him gratefully, but the smile turned into a frown has he jumped on me too, I span round and trapped in a choke hold.

"wow you still got it" he gasped, I laughed. "well duh".

Once they had stepped back I realised that everyone was here Grant, Jonas, my mum, Mr.S… wait was that Preston!

"Preston!" I gasped "is that you?"

"yeah" he said, as he bent down to hug me "they do a college course here now and your mum wanted me to do it, I'm the first complete rookie spy, so I'm on the research and development track"

"wow" I said "A college course, why did no-one ever think of that before?"

"we did" my Mum said stepping forward to give me a death squeeze, "but we didn't want to risk, exposing the school, but we have developed some pretty good defence systems, thanks to Liz and Jonas" Well if they invented it then whatever 'it' was then it could probably destroy America.

At that point I remembered Zach's 'Aunt', I explained the meet up, I had, had with her and I saw Zach stiffen, Mr.S saw it too and spoke for the first time, he looked worse than Zach and his voice was crokey and sore, it scared me, he had always been so strong, even after his coma.

"its ok Zach she is one of us," he said and turned to us "her name is Melissa or Mel,, her code name, Snake,"

Snake, I knew that name , that's the name of someone nobody knows, nobody knows what she does, who she is, some even wonder if she exists but I remember what Zach once told me, 'somebody Knows', and believe me I was gunna be that somebody.

 **That's it for today, got some work to do, but will update tomorrow, and cammiezachlover I'm really sorry but I won't be able to do your request as it doesn't fit with the story, but if you have another, more fitting idea I will try to do that, sorry.**

 **Bye**


End file.
